


远敏宿舍②

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 不和谐的远敏宿舍诗人吃瘪了
Kudos: 4





	远敏宿舍②

远敏宿舍舍规  
1.不许打扰舍友打木桩  
2.不许打扰舍友打手枪  
3.不许带处男回来  
4.必须洗干净包皮垢  
5.不知道写啥了，好心的诗人提醒舍友勤剪阴毛吧，哦还有指甲  
6.新增的，不会说话就给我闭上嘴小崽子们。

字迹还很新鲜，甚至还有句号，地上是断掉的墨水笔，加粗的字体昭示着写的人真的很不爽。  
起因大概是  
“前辈，你几天没回来我以为你去坟头和艾达一起唱分手快乐呢。”  
机工正在喝水直接一口呛了出来，他不知道舞者突然发什么疯，总觉得很不对劲，舞者脸色阴沉，好像被墨鱼汁泡了一宿。  
“那又如何。”  
舞者和诗人较上劲了，机工不知道如何是好，回去擦炮塔吧！舞者伸腿拦住机工，看来他决意要把机工也搅进来，机工这个整天盯着自己金色logs生怕被人炒下去的傻 逼也必须负起责任，一个宿舍的谁也别想置身事外。  
要是白魔知道放诗人回家会发生血腥惨案肯定不会同意，但是白魔一辈子都不会知道。  
“别这样。”  
诗人脸色煞白倒吸一口冷气，因为疼痛眉毛皱成一团，贯穿右臂和前胸的伤口本来已经结了肉痂，在舞者恶意的挤压下绷带又渗出血液，晕红了绷带和外衣，诗人抓住舞者的手，一使劲全身都疼，伤口愈合长出的新肉很痒，裂开的时候却又疼又爽，冷汗浸湿了诗人的背，造孽啊。  
诗人回到宿舍的时候并没有什么异样，和往常一样全身遮得严严实实，顶多脸色不好，步伐稳健，只是参加了什么群p宴会回来，听到动静的舞者抿着嘴盯着通讯贝里两天前的消息  
诗人：没事。  
<<你给我说实话。  
已读不回。  
“别闹了！”  
舞者压着诗人，实际上没有什么体型差但是诗人显得弱势，机工扯开舞者，解开诗人的衣服，触目惊心的红，丑陋的疤痕印在诗人身上，翻出来的血淋淋的肉令人作呕，是舞者刚刚的杰作，机工拿绷带来的时候真的很怕舞者把诗人的伤口扣开，造成更严重的伤害，还好舞者只是站在一边，恶狠狠地盯着诗人，仿佛要剜掉诗人身上的肉，诗人的发尾湿湿的黏在后颈上，呼吸得很轻，头别过一边，逃避的意思很明显，看到这样的诗人机工内心有些幸灾乐祸，开了一个不合时宜的玩笑  
“被被你渣了的漂亮妹妹或者弟弟追着砍了？”  
“就当是那样吧。”  
诗人偷偷撇了眼舞者，发现对方还在盯着他，马上收回目光，仅一秒的交汇都被烫得不行，这时诗人兜里的止疼片掉到地上，舞者捡起来看了一眼，那架势仿佛要把药瓶捏爆，把无处发泄的怒火冲着没有感觉的无机物撒，诗人真的离不开那些白色的药片，夜深人静的时候疼痛会让他疯掉。  
“别担心。”  
诗人可能被疼痛搞得情商降为负值，这三个字是斗牛面前的红布，还在一个劲舞动，舞者勉强控制住自己，做了几个深呼吸，把药瓶放在桌子上，瓶身留下血爪印，那是诗人的血。  
“机 工”  
被点到名的机工有点慌，以至于诗人发出了痛苦的呻吟，机工小心翼翼地缠上绷带，虽然干坏事的不是他，被舞者这么喊有点儿莫名心虚。  
“咋了？？”  
机工实在是无法理解舞者那个好像孩子犯错了，孩子他妈训孩子的时候连一边看戏孩子他爸一起骂了的语气，他该说点什么？对诗人说“下次不许这样了。”？反正诗人也不会听的吧，尤其是现在一副油盐不进的样子。  
“你心里是不是只有木桩和logs啊？啊？”  
机工觉得自己被无差别攻击了，不是，舞者这么想很久了吧，机工的衣领被提起来，第二战场一触即发。  
“肚子饿了。”  
诗人低头扣上扣子没有去看任何一个人，没有解围的意思，他只是表达自己的想法，舞者用力地松开手，转身离去，一会儿厨房里传来切菜的声音，菜刀撞上砧板的声音，好像在剁诗人的人头。  
机工揉了揉领子，他搞不懂，是他太笨了么，可是他可以精准地计算热量，完美地把技能打进野火，不一样？要是问出这种愚蠢的问题舞者那张臭嘴会喷出十全大补吧，想到那画面机工噗嗤笑出声，诗人看了他一眼，神秘的笑了一下。  
“想不通的事情就别想了，想不通的。”  
言外之意饶是机工也能听出来些许，然后诗人就遭了报应，痛苦地抿着嘴，伤口阵痛，机工抚上诗人那张白得吓人的脸，继续讲没品故事  
“要是你的小情人们知道了，肯定争相照顾你吧，诗人。”  
诗人和机工当舍友的时间更久，对彼此的劣习都有所包容，以前机工可以在宿舍研究一天高斯枪管，仅靠诗人的投喂，诗人觉得机工的情是不是全对枪用了，把舍友当好用飞机杯的人可不多见。  
“……没必要。”  
“没必要！”  
舞者的嗓音盖过诗人的，热乎乎的饭菜摆上桌，番茄炖蛋，巫师沙拉，热乎乎的肉粥里加了渡渡鸟蛋，舞者甚至切了一盘仙女苹果。  
“不……啊。”  
诗人的嘴巴一张一合，很勉强的接受了舞者喂过来的粥，诗人想起一句古语好像是什么趁你病要你命，但是诗人知道他现在只能吃瘪，舞者的手艺不错，不过这么咄咄逼人着实倒胃口。  
“吃饱了……呃。”  
“不行，养身体，多吃点。”  
“就是就是。”  
舞者捧着还剩小半碗的粥，态度坚决，机工拱火乐此不疲，好久没见到处境如此艰难的诗人了，一直那么稳重多没意思。  
因为吞咽不及汁水顺着诗人的嘴角留下来，舞者用纸巾轻轻擦去，好像对待什么工艺品似的，诗人的表情一直不太好，机工给诗人添菜，内心在偷笑，而诗人在诅咒机工钻头打不进野火，过热的时候摔跤。  
“心情好伤才好得快哦~诗人”  
机工抚摸着诗人皱紧的眉头，语气轻佻，诗人呛到了，不停地咳嗽牵动着伤口，舞者瞪了机工一眼，诗人隐约觉得机工也加入了这场无声的抗议，实在令人惊讶，总不能是精液积压太多变态了吧。  
“前辈也会害怕么。”  
“怎么可能。”  
舞者夹起一块苹果，抵住诗人的嘴唇，诗人张开嘴，舞者的舌尖抵着果肉就送进去，美名其曰喂食，实则自己把苹果嚼碎了把甜味的汁水强行灌到别人嘴里，再仔仔细细地舔过口腔每一处，包括牙根，连本带利都给人抢走。  
“哈啊……”  
诗人这就喘起来了？脸颊泛红，无法反抗，好，顶，赞，机工决定以后都支持舞者，而诗人几乎是咬牙切齿了，脸臭得不行。  
感觉非常不好，我得走。  
“去哪？这里可是你的家，前辈。”  
诗人脊背发凉，舞者不慌不忙，善于舞蹈的身姿飘来飘去，就像真正的幽灵，这不过是思维发散的诗人的看法，机工用冷硬的指节敲了两下桌子，愈发面目可憎起来。  
“别逃啊，诗人。”  
为啥啊，凭啥啊，要呆在这群面目可憎的舍友之间，要是可以的话真想用箭把机工的脑壳射穿，被拎着后领的诗人如是想。  
“该换药了，还有你是小长须豹么，还是想说自己是猫咪，前辈？小孩子脾气？”  
被当场抓获的诗人瘪嘴，坐立不安，在恼火中被人抓着换药。  
“他只是觉得自己是至钢至强的诗人前辈，死不了。”  
机工愿意把研究输出的精力放在考虑这种问题上，还是很容易想明白的。  
“不过舞者你还是稍微放过他吧，可怜的诗人哥哥都偷偷在窗边孤独抽烟了。”  
“诶……前辈会抽烟？”  
“你不知道dot威力被削了的那天，你诗人前辈身上烟味有多重。”  
“机工你好烦啊，和你的机器人说话去行不行啊！”  
-地和好了


End file.
